Stowable vehicle seats can be used to provide increased storage space within a vehicle, such as to provide room for a wheelchair or other items. Some types of stowable seats include a cantilevered seat base coupled to a seat back. In some cases, the seat back can be moved between folded and upright positions, enabling a user to sit on the seat when the seat back is in its upright position and to stow the seat while the seat back is in its folded position. Also, some types of vehicle seats are stowed by moving the seat from a horizontally deployed position to a substantially vertical stowed position. Stowable seats are often latched in the stowed position to prevent unintentional movement of the seat to an unstowed position.